Toad (X-Men Movies)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Toad from the X-Men film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Toad (Marvel). Toad, real name Mortimer Tonybee, is a recurring antagonist of the X-Men film series, serving as a supporting antagonist in X-Men and a minor antagonist in X-Men: Days of Future Past. He is a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. He was played by Ray Park in the first X-Men movie, who played Darth Maul in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and was played by Evan Jonigkeit in the Days of Future Past film. History ''X-Men'' He is first seen working on Magneto's machine, when Sabretooth returns after failing to retrieve Rogue. He and Mystique were then sent by Magneto to kidnap Senator Kelly. He is then present when Magneto tests his machine on Senator Kelly. Later, After Mystique (disguised as Bobby) tricks Rogue into leaving Professor X's school, Magneto, Sabretooth and Toad head to the train station. While Magneto captures Rogue and knocks Wolverine out, Toad and Sabretooth take down Storm and Cyclops. Before they can get away, police are outside waiting for them but Magneto uses their guns against them. Professor X tries to mind control Sabretooth and Toad into making Magneto let go but Magneto threatens to kill the police officers which makes Professor X let go of Sabretooth and Magneto. Mystique arrives in a helicopter to pick them up and escape. The Brotherhood arrives at the Statue of Liberty to use the machine on the humans before they find that the X-Men have arrived. Magneto tells Toad and Mystique to act as the first line of defense. Toad then battles Storm, Cyclops, and Jean Grey all at once, he starts by locking Cyclops in a display case, sends Storm to the second floor and spits slime on Jean Grey as she stops him in mid-air. Storm revives to stop Toad from harming Jean but is quickly subdued and is knocked down an elevator shaft. Storm flies up again and blows Toad out of the statue, his tongue latching onto a support beam to stay alive. However, Storm strikes his tongue with a lightning bolt, causing him to fall into the Hudson River. It's unclear if he survived the fall or not. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' Toad appears in X-Men: Days of Future Past as a minor villain in the past timeline of the movie, in a military bunker with Havok and Ink prepared to be sent to Trask Industries to be experimented and tested on. However, Mystique, disguised as the colonel, attacks and kills the soldiers and makes a getaway on a Military plane with Ink, Havoc, and Toad himself. He is later seen towards the end of the movie working as a fry cook watching Magneto's speech on persuading other mutants to join his cause, something that Toad nods his head to. External links Navigation Category:X-Men Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mutants Category:Supervillains Category:Stalkers Category:Fighters Category:Terrorists Category:Martial Artists Category:Perverts Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Predator Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Envious Category:Sadists